Death Note Parody:
by Death Love Anarchy
Summary: 3 ways Light could have been caught XD


1

L: Light, What are you doing in there! You've been in the bathroom for over an hour, and I have to peee!

Light: Hold on, I'm just writing names in my Death Note, just give me a sec...

L: WHAT!?!

Light: Uhh, Umm, Oh shit!

2

(Light is sitting in a clasroom, staring out the window listlessly as a notebook falls down. When the class is let out Light hurries and picks it up and takes it home, because its OBVIOUSLY the right thing to do to bring home random trash you find lying around the school yard)

Light: Hmm, what IS this? (scratches head) Aww, it's written in english. Oh well. (opens it up) So how do you do this (reads front pages) Damn it! The only words I can make out are "write name and here" Okay (Light signs his name in the note book) Well that was a waste of time (chucks notebook in to trash can)

(40 seconds later)

Light: (clutches chest dramatically and starts having very serious convulsions on his floor) OH crap Im dying(dies)

Ryuk: (poofs out of nowhere)Youve seem to taken a liking to-(looks down at Light) Wow. Humans are a riot!

3

(Light and L are talking)

Misa: Light! Light! Guess what! Guess What!

Light: Hold ON Misa, I'm in the middle of a conversation.

Misa: *Gasps* LIGHT! I've been waiting here for a whole freakin' hour for you to say some thing to me!

Light: Didn't you just get here?

Misa: Well, ANYWAY (glares at Light), Misa got you a new outfit, for our date on Friday!

Light: (peeks in bag )What are you trying to do to me, Misa, you know I can only wear Abercrombie and Fitch!

L: *cough* fag *cough*

Misa: You don't like it? I was sure you would like it. It's adorable and -

Light: Look Misa! Just get it out of here! (kicks the bag)

Misa: Oh so you are going to ignore half the time I'm around and when you do pay attention to me youre gonna be mean to me?

Light: Well, nobody invites you! Youre ALWAYS barging in through my door! I mean what if I was NAKED for pete's sake!

Misa: *narrows her eyes* Whose this 'Pete' person? Somebody I should know about?!

Light: GO AWAY!

Misa: FINE! ( Misa stomps away as Light goes to close the door behind her and bumps in to a table causing a large cheesecake with strawberry toppings to splatter on the floor )

L: ***turns head towards Light*** I was going to eat that cake Light-Kun, and I was going to enjoy it. (L glares at Light with a look so cold that one glance could freeze hell over)

Light: Don't look at me! It's Misa fault!

L: But it was you who actually bumped in to the table.

Light: But I wouldn't of if it wasn't - ***L cuts him off***

L: I do not give a damn, Light-kun. I have been waiting for over twelve hours for that cake. It is the last cake in the whole entire building.

Light: But youre not _listening_ to me Ryuzaki I-

L: I do not believe you are understanding Light-kun. You are acting just even more inane than Matsuda.

Light: I am not stupid!

L: Well, you arent acting smart so…

(Light punches L in the face causing L to fall backwards. L then kicks Light and then they get in a huge fight. They are caused to stop when the window shatters and a slim, black notebook is throw on the ground)

Misa: (through broken window) Hey KIRA! You left your DEATH NOTE in my car you jerk! (skips away singing 'Misa wins, Misa wins')

Light: Uhhh, A death note! Whatever could that be ?

L: You are not very good at bluffing, Light-kun. You are just the classic example of an affluent child who hates to lose.

Light: *thinking* Damn! (Light thens throw himself against wall and lets out a very creepy yet hilarious cackle) Bwa ha ha ha Youre right- I AM KIRA. (has a mental breakdown)

L: Hmm. *tilts head and puts his thumb to his lips* It appears Light-kun is mentally unstable. Just as I had suspected all along. If he comes out of the closet as being homosexual right now, all of my suspicons about Yagami will be proven correct.

Light: (carries on with the tantrum) I R GOD! Me is SHINI- GAMI! Bow down to KIRA! Bwa ha ha ha

(L backs away slowly as two men from the insane asylum come and give Light a giant shot and take him to the funny farm where he belongs)

L: (turns on laptop and holds down a special button used to page Watari) Watari?

Watari: Yes Ryuzaki?

L: Can you bring in some cake?

Watari: Yes I'm on my way.

L: Sweet!


End file.
